Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, a storage medium storing a control program therefor, and an information processing system, and in particular, relates to the information processing apparatus that performs a set-value synchronization process for synchronizing a set value saved in an information processor with a set value saved in another information processor.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known method that saves master data of various kinds of set values saved in an information processor like a multifunctional peripheral device (an image processing apparatus) in an information processing apparatus like a server and unitarily manages the master data. The set values saved in the multifunctional peripheral device need to be synchronized with the master data saved in the server. Accordingly, when the master data saved in the server is changed, the server notifies the multifunctional peripheral device of the post-changing set values, and the set values saved in the multifunctional peripheral device are changed. In the same manner, when the set values saved in the multifunctional peripheral device are changed, the master data saved in the server is also changed.
Furthermore, a system that synchronizes setting values saved in a multifunctional peripheral device with master data saved in a server is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-173318 (JP 2010-173318A), for example.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in this publication is provided with a plurality of devices of which energization states are controllable independently. When synchronizing data is received from the server and when a device that the synchronizing data should be reflected is in a non-energized state for saving power, update using the synchronizing data is suspended until the device concerned shifts to an energized state.
Incidentally, when an information processor like a multifunctional peripheral device that is provided with a plurality of devices (for example, controller) performs an update process corresponding to synchronizing data received from a server, timings of the update process are different between a device in an energized state and a device in a non-energized state. That is, although the update process is promptly performed for the device in the energized state, the update process will be performed after shifting to the energized state for the device in the non-energized state.
Furthermore, even if setting values are mutually dependent among a plurality of devices, the update process will be performed only for the device in the energized state. In this case, it is preferable to perform the update process according to the dependent setting values promptly for the device in the non-energized state after shifting to the energized state.
However, when the master data of the setting values is managed on a network, the dependent setting values may not be received from the server promptly after the device in the non-energized state shifts to the energized state. In such a case, even if a plurality of devices that use the setting values that are mutually dependent are in the energized state, the setting values are different one another.